Battle of the Heart
by evenstar866
Summary: Kagome is a student and bar tender that thought her life was simple but meeting the sexy leader of a band ,Inuyasha kagome starts to feel things she thought she would never feel towards the guitarest, is love really simple and clean or is it complicated
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Tavern....my night life home for the last 4 years, i got hired when i was 18 years old, being a women i got hired as a waitress and at the time nothing more, that is until i turned 21 and got a promotion.  
Now im 22 years old and i run the bar and ocasionaly still waitress when they need me to. Having boobs behind the bar most guys dont take me seriously, but what do you expect in New York City, everything is still based on the male sex. Origanilly i was schedualed for a night off to go pick up my 18 year old brother and two of his buddies from the airport, around 6 i got called by my boss, Naraku Onigumo, to cover Eri's shift for the show. Of course that meant i had to call and arange a taxi to pick up and drop off my brother at my apartment then another taxi to drop them off at the tavern later on tonight. His plan didnt land until 10 tonight which is the same time my shift starts, right now it was 8:45 i finally decided to get changed.

"whats so special about me anyways" i asked as i looked my own reflection in the mirror, my hair was chestnut brown which waved down my back till my shoulders, my eyes were the only feature i could guess grabbed all the attention, they were sapphire blue, only wearing the basic makeup, eyeliner, coverup, mascara and eye shadow i looked down at my outfit. Tonight was a special event at the tavern, battle of the bands was being held tonight. I wore a pin striped black vest that ened above my belly button ring, i wore a black bra underneath it but you couldnt see it, clevage was very visable thats forsure, i wore a tight black mini skirt with black opened toed heels, to a normal person i looked skanky but for working at a popular bar i looked perfect.

"Time for another crazy night buyo" I reached down and patted my cat on the head before heading down stairs, i found some left over pizza in te fridge, pepperoni and sausage yummm my favorie, i reheated it swallowed it as fast as i could before crabbing my car keys and walking to the elevator. Living in the city was deffinately a challenge i had to park "my baby" aka my 2009 pontiac 6 in a parking garage across the street, good thing it was summer right now i would freeze my ass off.

the tavern was about a 20 minute drive from my apartment complex, at night the city was insane to get anywhere, by time i had arrived at the tavern i was 15 minutes late "Naks isnt going to likes this" i said to no one imparticular. I finally parked my car and went inside, the bar was PACKED people were everywhere waiting for the bands to start playing, i never really understood how battle of the bands worked but i figured tonight i would get a front row seat. Heading for the back room first i stopped when i saw Naraku fighting with his on and off girlfriend Kikyo Hirhousi, making a detour i headed there direction.

"hey can you guys take a break for tonight its to busy in here to be doing this shit" i rested my hand on Narakus shoulder and smiled at kikyo

"your right Kags, Kiks im sorry but can this wait until tomorrow or later atleast" he took a couple steps towards her

"fine, but what am i supposed to tell my brother once he gets here" she gave in

"just tell him and his band they can go on 3rd alright" he kissed her cheek and headed back to the bar

"sorry i interupted i thought you guys were fighting" i hugged kikyo and finished my walk to the back room to clock in and lock my purse in my locker.

Coming back out the first band had started to play but i didnt pay much attention way too much screaming emo shit for me, i grabbed a bottle of jack daniels and poured some in a glass and filled the rest with coke and ice, sipping on it every few moments until i had someone to attened to. Around the time of the 2nd band the bar got even more busier, some people i graduated with were there and said a couple hellos and few goodbyes, around 12:30 my brother finally showed up with his buddies, they made a bee line for the bar smiling as they walked towards me

"so beautiful Kagome will you give me a drink" Shippo begged as he leaned over the counter and gave me a hug

"ships knock it off she wont and you know it" Sota my brother spoke and he aslo gave me a hug

"just this once alright, because tonight its special" i handed all 3 of them a budlight and smiled

"giving alcohol to miners huh" came a voice i never heard before, i turned around and swallowed hard, there was easily the sexiest man i had ever seen leaning on the bar staring at my brother and me, his hair was short and a silvery mess, but what surpirsed me was his eyes were gold, he had a white dress shrit with a couple buttons undone at the top with a red vest over his shirt, i had to make myself not drewl all over the bar.

"he is my brother its alright" i turned away from him and laughed along with my brother and his buddies

"Inuyasha" he spoke again

"im sorry" i turned back around to wait for his answer

"my name is inuyasha" he smiled, which made me want to melt

"oh thanks for the name i guess" i laughed and walked over to the other side of the bar to wait on a angry looking older man

"what can i get you" i asked the gentalmen

"scotch straight up" he snapped

"alright, but dont get pissy with me" i walked away from him and noticed that the silver haird inuyasha was still watching me

After handing the guy his scotch i decided to play along with inuyasha, i smiled at him as i walked back his way grabbing another glass of jack and coke on the way.

"Kagome" i stuck out my hand and waited for him to shake my hand

"so the angle does have a name" he smiled and shook my hand

"angle huh well thats a new one for me" what is it with this guy

"so how is it a beautiful women like you is working at a tavern" being a little to curious now arent we

"easy job when i was a teen, got promoted to bar tender when i was 21, but this is not what i want to do the rest of my life" i leaned on the counter but blushed when his eyes fell on my overly shown clevage

"i see then what is it you want to do" he smiled and took a sip of his beer

"not sure yet, i graduate this year from NYU, so where ever i go i go i guess" i laughed at my stupid word arangement

"oh, i graduated from PA this year" he pushed the empty beer towards me as i grabbed another for him from the cooler below the bar

"PA, school of performing arts right" i was amussed by that

"yeah, its a great school but i got signed so im done with it" he took the beer and slammed it in one sip

"thats pretty sweet for you" i smiled at him

"Hey yasha, its time man" another boy came from behind wearing a purple t-shirt

"it was nice talking to you,kagome" he grabbed my hand and kissed it as he walked away from the bar

i didnt get the chance to reply so i just thought you too inuyasha with a stupid silly smile on my face, when i turned around Naraku was looking at me kind of funny, i mouth a What? at him but all he did was shake his head and laughed walking away from the bar.

"Well guys are you ready for another band, cause we got another one about to start so give it up for Takashrumo" Naraku yelled over the mic, for the first time all night i looked at the stage and was nervous to see that guy from before, inuyasha standing infront of the microphone holding a blood red guitar waiting for the drums to start. I smile crept on my face when the drums started and music began

_Define your meaning of war_

_ To me it's what we do when we're bored I feel the heat comin_

_' off of the blacktop And it makes me want it more Because I'm _

_hyped up out of control If it's a fight, I'm ready to go I wouldn't _

_put my money on the other guy If you know what I know that I know_

_It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause _

_one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running,  
It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down_

_Define your meaning of fun To me it's when we're getting it done I feel the heat _

_comin' off of the blacktop So get ready for another one Let's take a trip down memory _

_lane (Do you remember me)  
The words circling in my brain (And what you did to me)  
You can treat this like another all the same But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

_It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running,  
It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down_

_This is hardly worth fighting for But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore When my fist hits your face,_

_ and your face hits the floor_

_It'll be a long time coming Bet you got the message now 'Cause I was never going Yeah, _

_you're the one that's going down_

_One of us is going down I'm not running,  
It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down One of us is going down_

Inuyasha just stood there sweating like no other with the mic at his waist as the music stopped echoing inside the tavern, he looked even sexier on stage sweating then he did earlier, i watched as he turned and walked towards the drummer, which was the guy that ran over to get him earlier as they talked for a moment about the next song to play, when he started heading back towards the front of the stage i gave up on bar tending and climbed over the bar and weaved between the crowed until i was at the front of the stage watching him tune his guitar for the next song, when he started to strum his guitar i laughed, this was a song i hear before, Naraku had it on a cd thst Kiyko had given him for the opening of the tavern 4 years ago, i lost my train of thought when inuyasha started to sing the words

_I'm walking in the shadows of my own tempted soul As time is ticking by, I'm chatting with this bottle of wine I know that I'm not perfect I'll admit that I'm a fool Everytime I'm lost, I'm always finding my way back to you The one I need when I'm awake_

_Take me home I wanna go And I'm sorry I can't love you I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am_

_Did he see it coming,  
Dying in a bath of shame?  
While all his hopes passed him by,  
And all his fears killed him dry?  
Now, I can see what he was thinking It?s so easy, _

_if you try Killing yourself with a silver dagger Just to show how much her love is worth the pain Then hear her cry your name_

_Take me home I wanna go And I'm sorry I can't love you I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am_

_And I can't go on, I can't live like this And I can't go on, I can't live like this And I can't go on, I can't live like this No, I can't go on, I can't live like this_

_Take me home I wanna go And I'm sorry I can't love you I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am_

When the song finished he jumped off the stage and headed for the bathroom, i headed back to the bar to clean up and get ready for the bar to close, inuyasha was rushed out by the band moments before i locked the door, we didnt give each other our lasts names, we left it as have a nice life, i smiled at the thought of ever seeing him as i collected my brother and his friends and headed home to get some sleep for once......


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning i woke up to what sounded like a parade in my kitchen, running out of my room quicker then anything i stopped when i realized it was my brother and his friends making breaktfast for everyone.  
I started laughing when i saw my brother wearing my kitchen apron, before heading to the kitchen for them to see me i took and shower and got dressed.

"so sister who was that guy" sota asked

"what guy" i played dumb

"the silver haird bad ass band guy"sota mimciked inuyasha bouncing around the stage

"he was no one he was just being talkative" i grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and sat down at the dining table

"you had love sick puppie written all over you face though" he laughed and sat down next to me

"he is right you looked like you just met prince charming"shippo spoke

"yea they both go you pined kagome" Riku added

"will all of you just shut up, it was nothing he is to good for someone like me" i started eating the breakfast they made for me

"your a moron, kags your beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have someone as nice and smart as you" shippo spoke while shoving food down his throat

"subject change"sota yelled

We all started laughing, when breakfast was over i grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to the 3 morons. Today i had my english class and i couldnt aford to be late again my teacher mrs kaede already wanted to kill me. Before getting to the school i stopped at the coffee place on the corner to grab a quick pick me up from last night. Walking inside i stood inline and waited to order my coffee, the bell went off again saying another costumer had come in i turned around and almost wished i hadn't. It was inuyasha in the living flesh, he was wearing a business suit though which confused me more then anything. I didnt say anything to him i was hopping he wouldnt notice me, i looked like a bum today wearing my highschool sweatshirt and jeans.

"well look who it is" he laughed and waited for me to turn around to look at him

"yeah well same for you" i smiled at him and turned back towards the counter

"you dont like me very much do you" he stated bluntly

"um your just really persistant" i felt guilty now

"oh i get it im sorry to bother you" he forgot about his coffee and just left the shope

I felt like a real brat after that, i got my coffee and headed for class i couldnt let what just happened bother me all day. Arriving at the college i just went straight to my class and ignored everyone, kaede gave me a dirty look like normak before the lesson began, topic of the day Shakespeare.

"so ms hiragushi what is your favorite shakespear story" she put me on the spot

"romeo and juliet ma'am" icing on the cake

"and why is that" she continued to nag

"simply because its a tragidey not everyones life is perfect so it is like a true story but again its not, love is always a mystery but some can find and some can not and others fight for it and would do anything to have it, they are the perfect example of a tragic couple, people only dream of having the feelings those two have for eachother" i was rammbling but stopped when there was a knock at the door

"hey grams can i talk to you" i almost fainted it was inuyasha yet again, and Kaede was his grandmother, this is a joke!

"Inuyhasha Takanashi can you not see that im in the middle of class" she yelled

"feh forget it" he stomred out of the room with out noticing me

The rest of the class went on as normal she forgot to have me finish my opinion which i should thank inuyasha for later, when class was done i rushed home to check to see if my friends called which one did Sango Yue my best friend (of course) we went to high school together i came to new york she went to chicago, but this weekend she was coming to visit for the week, along with see her finace that worked for some big business in New York Takoma Corp, he was the wealthiest guy in the world working for him was a great job for Miroku Hoshi (sangos man)  
She was flying in around 5 which meant i had to leave in the next 30 minutes or so to get there on time, rushing out the door i forgot to collect my cell phone from the counter. Sitting infront of the airport i had to get out of my car and wait on the hood like the idiot i was for forgeting my phone.

"Pookie" i turned to see sango standing next to my car waiting for a hug

"Buttercup" i yelled as i ran over to her and we laughed like the morons that we were

"so lets go i need to get out of this airport i need a drink and some food" she started demanding things

"when we meeting miroku" i changed the subject

"around 8 or so babe" she turned the radio on

I didnt bother talking again i just sang along to the song and we made our goofy noises and took turns singing parts.

"pookie you have a beautiful voice why dont you sing" sango started again

"simple.....stage fright ya" i laughed

"yea but we can fix that shit come on sing karaokie tonight" she begged

"fine only if you find a boy to sing with me"i joked

"dont worry miroku is bringing a friend to dinner tonight" she laughed as my jaw dropped ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"why do i have to go with you again" i asked

"yash im telling you it will be worth it her friend is a babe trust me, she is from new york" miroku laughed and tried to convince his friend to go

"dude i dont need a chick im only 23 im fine with being single sorry your getting married and shit but im good" i slapped his back and stole the xbox controler back from him

"shut the fuck up man, just wait until you meet the right women" mirkou laughed, but inuyasha stopped for a moment and pictured Kagome then was really shocked he grew quiet

"wait did the great inuyasha takanashi meet someone" miroku continued

"maybe" i smirked and kicked his ass in call of duty i stood up and did a stupid dance

"seriously man tell me"he was curious now

"at the bar alright, it was last night, she was beautiful man she had a great personality made me laugh and gave me a weird feeling in my stomach and everything" i was trying to remember every detail about her

"wow that sounds so weird coming from you" he was laughing now

"what the fuck does that mean" i was kind pissed

"you were the player in highschool anything with a skirt you fucked it, man you didnt know what a girlfriend was and you didnt care to have one" he explained badly

"ok so highschool is over thats not me anymore i just dont want to get hitched yet" i was extremely pissed off now

"so does that mean you will come, get in this chicks pants and then what ever eles you want" he raised his eyebrow

"i will go because your asking me to thats all" i stood up and turned the xbox off and headed downstairs.

Miroku told me to be at the restuarnt around 8:30 and not to be late,what a joke. I dressed like normal pair of jeans and a dress coat over my plan black t-shirt. I hoped i didnt like this chick i still wanted to figure out some stuff about Kagome, and why she makes me feel the way i do around her. At 8:26 i was already siting in the loby of the resturant holding a beer in my hand, a beer i almost choked on when i saw who walked in with miroku and sango,Kagome. She was wearing black skin tight leggins with a dark blue shirt that coverd her butt barely the heels were a nice touch,she looked beautiful.

"well clearly you guys suck at this whole blind date thing"kagome started laughing

"yea we know each other" i started laughing now to but felt like an idiot for it

"wait im confused"sango looked between the two of us

"we met at the bar last night and kinda talked for a while"kagome informed everyone,i mentaly slapped myself becasue now miroku knew who she was

"wait inuyasha you actualy know Kagome Hiragushi"

"your a Hiragushi" i barked

"um yea is that a problem" she looked confused

"wow this is getting better every second, our parents hate eachother" i was really pissed now

"inuyasha whats your last name" she looked scared for the answer

"takanashi babe" i smirked at her

"this is halirous, your fucking Kiykos step brother..holy shit, now i know why Naraku was laughing at me for talking to you, and your dad is always pointing a blaming finger at my family" she was laughing the whole time

"this just makes this friendship even harder" i informed her

"wait yasha is that why.." miroku didnt get to finish

"miroku shut up" i yelled

"babe lets leave them alone with this weird situation"sango pulled miroku away from them

"so we have to hate eachother anyways" kagome whispered

"not really i mean im not a child anymore i can talk to who i want" i regretted that comment

"what will they do if they find out about this" she stepped towards me

"kill us" i whispered and hoped she didnt hear me

"oh. figured" wait what kind of reaction is that

"well shall we then" i charmed my way into that one by stretching my arm out to her, and she slipped her little arm around mine and we headed towards the table together


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku and Sango of course chose a booth to sit at that way each person would be sitting next to their date for the night. As much as i didnt want to be around inuyasha i

couldnt wreck the night for miroku and sango. Dinner was quiet at first but after the waiter came and we ordered a round of drinks we became chatty.

"so boys where did you get the idea for this band of yours" i directed towards both of them and waited to see who would answer first

"well it was a childhood dream Kags"miroku spoke

"more like we were bored one after noon and were fucking around with my dads stuff in the basement, we noticed we could play and sing so we came up with a song found

another member and played at the house of blues, next thing you know we were actually pretty good and got noticed" inuyasha gave me the full story

"thats so neat, sango tells me all the time i should sing, but im to much of a chicken for that" i giggled and took a sip of my wine

"well i actually went to school for it to Kagome" he rained on my parade

"well i remembered that much from last night smartass" the conversation stopped after that.

Dinner came and was gone before Karaoke started, Sango of course bribed me into singing but my partner was the bar tender, John or something another. Walking up to the stage inuyasha had this strange look on his face, almost like he was going to kill this guy for touching me. We made our way to the stage and were debating on what song

to sing, finally we picked one and turned towards the crowed, we stood quiet waiting for the words to appear on the screen even though we knew the song..........................

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_reaching for the phone 'cuz i cant fight it anymore_

_And i wonder if i ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_Its a quater after one, i'm all alone and i need you now_

_Said i wouldnt call but i lost all control i need you now_

_And i dont know how i can do without._

_I just need you now _

Inuyasha was shocked, kagome really could sing and she was giving him the chills as he watched her grab the mic and sing her heart out

_Another shot of whiskey, cant stopping looking at the door_

_wishing youd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And i wonder if i ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Its a courter after one im a little drunk and i need you now_

_Said i wouldnt call but i lost all control and i need you now_

_And i dont know how i can do with out_

_I just need you now_

_Oh whoa_

_yes id rather hurt then feeling nothing at all_

_Its a quater after one im all alone and i need you now_

_and i said i wouldnt call but im a little drunk_

_and i need you now_

_Well i dont know how i can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_oh baby i need you now_

When they were done they got of the stage as the crowed was clapping and cheering for them. Kagome made her way back to the table to sit with her friends but she didnt

get to far before a hand grabed hers and spun her back around, it was inuyasha and he looked angry

"now you will sing with me" was all he said as he pulled me back to the stage but this time it was different, he grabbed the guitar from the back of the stage and miroku was already sitting behind the drums waiting, i was confused

"its not karaoke kags, here this is for you to sing alright" he handed her a sheet of paper with words highlighted for a second part, she was confused but waited for the cue of the band to start.

"dont be nervous alright" he set his hand on my shoulder then he started to strum the guitar.

Inuyasha began to sing........

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and i thought hey_

_you know, this could be something_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know it all takes my breath away_

_And now im left with nothing_

_So maybe its true that i cant live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But theres so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And youve already got me coming undone_

Kagome froze for a moment at the sound of his voice, it made her weak at the knees to hear him sing, and to sing a love song none the less

Kagome started to sing now

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste_

_you make it hard for breathinf_

_Cause when i close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everythings okay_

_Im finally now believing_

This time they sang together

_That maybe its true that i cant live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But theres so much time to figure out the best of life_

_And you already got me coming undon_

_And im thinking two is better than one_

_Yeah yea_

_I remeber what you wore on the first day_

_You cam into my life and i thought hey_

_Maybe its true that i cant live without you_

_maybe two is better than one_

_Thers so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And youve already got me coming undon_

_And im thinking ohh i cant live without you_

_Cause baby two is better then one_

_Theres so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But i figured out with all thats said and done_

_Two is better then one, two is better then one_

When the music stopped kagome just stayed still and stared at inuyasha she was thinking about the song, it was beautiful and meaningfull. The women in his life sure is luck, wait shit he has no women then why the song, kagome thought

"thanks a million for the help Kags" inuyasha said as he hopped off stage and joined Sango at the table

"miroku whats the deal with him" my eyes followed his moving body

"what do you mean" he was busy putting his drumsticks in his pocket

"i mean i have known you for 6 years and never heard about him, not once, and he is a cocky bastard that can be completely charming at the same time"

"thats just inuyasha for you, he has always confused the mind of a girl" miroku laughed

"so there is more then one girl i take it" i pushed

"well inuyasha wasnt the dating type in high school, he had his fun thats forsure" he didnt want to get into real detail

"oh, that makes sense just look at him" i pointed to the table were inuyasha was sitting with his back leaned against the booth and his legs streching forward he had a stupid grin on his face and the outfit just read player...he had dark jeans on with a red longsleeve shirt on with a gray vest over top and a couple chains hanging from his jean pockets.

"well the ladys love it" miroku stated as he made his way from the stage to the table with inuyasha and sango

Kagome didnt go back to the table she just went and sat at the bar but didnt order anything, today was a crazy day, school was driving her insane and so was the weird feeling she was getting everytime she saw inuyasha smile at her.

"why is it your always at the bar" deep voice spoke as he slid into the chair next to her

"inuyasha, clealry i wanted to be alone" i didnt bother looking at him

"you want to be alone, you dont want to be my friend, and you clearly cant stand to be around me either" he lowerd his voice to almost a whisper

"im sorry but if our parents hate each other is it a good idea to be friends" i questioned the golden eyed boys doubts

"always want what you cant have i guess" he was starting to get up

"wait...what do you mean" i was being to curious for my own good

he stepped towars me and leaned in resting both hands on the bar with me inbetween his elbows "from the first moment i met you, i couldnt but my finger on it but you made my heart feel a sort of panic, i cant help it, when ever i see you its like nothing else matters in the world" he stepped back and grabbed his coat from the table and walked out the door and into the night


	4. Chapter 4

For the next 2 months me and inuyasha were inseprable, we became best friends, my brother and his friends loved him and had video game compotitions with him, with inuyasha always turning out the winner. We were like two peas in a pod, sango and miroku thought it was more then that, but it wasnt, at least not for me. I knew inuyasha felt something for me, but it seemed to disapear in the first week that we spent ever moment together. Tonight was sango and mirokus engagment party, me and inuyasha planed the whole event for them. The ladies had to wear gowns and the men had to wear suites of course, things seemed to be going well until i didnt hear from inuyasha the whole week before the party, it kinda bothered me what could he be so busy with not to say anyting to his best friend. The party started in 30 minutes and i started to put my dress on, it was a yellow silk dress that reached the floor but was tight to my stomach and chest, it was sleevless and on my right leg the dress had a slit up my leg until almost the start of my underwear. My hair was pulled up in curls and clipped into a tight bun,i had a simple diamond necklace that stopped just before my cleavage and long diamond earings, my makeup was simple with lip gloss coverup and mascara. I slipped on my silver heels and headed for the door, inuyasha was the only thing on my mind, will he even show at the party.

At 7 i arrived at the party to see inuyasha standing at the door, wearing a black tux and a red bow tie, a smile shot across my face but turned to a frown when a small hand slid around his waist and a figure formed at his side, it was a women, she was wearing a dark red dress with light brown hair. My heart froze, how could he bring another women to a party for there friends, a party that they planed together.

"ah kagome finally your here" he snapped as he walked towards me leaving the girl at the door

"finally, its 7 inuyasha that party is just about to begin" i snapped back and walked around him to avoid him

he grabbed my arm and spun me backaround "what is your problem women"

i gave him a hard look and slapped him "your my problem" i walked into the party and ignored his glar

The party was perfect sango and miroku saw friends from highschool and friends from college, they had a wonderful time and enjoyed the party. Me and inuyasha didnt speak not once, i didnt see thast girl again from the looks of it she had left without him. Every now and then i gave him a curious look, how could i not he looked so handsome in a tux, smiling and having a good time with different girls dancing and drinking the night away. I caught him looking at me once and our eyes locked on one anothers he smiled and bowed his head and turned towards a set of doors. Being the curious girl i was i headed towards the doors myself to see where he went. I was cut short when the door led to a balcony and inuyasha was leaning against the rail waiting for me to come through the doors.

"good party huh" he spoke

"yea it turned out beautiful for them" i smiled at him but felt nervous

"yea it sure did, i was hoping to get a chance to dance with you" he pushed off of the railing and walked toward me

"why would you want to dance with me inuyasha" i snapped and stepped back

"feh" he breathed

"go find another women to waist your time with" i asked for it

"yea maybe i will since she will be better company then you could ever hope to be Kagome" he bowed again and walked back inside the party.

I walked to the railing and leaned on it looking at the city below me "what have i done" tears started to drop from my eyes, im such a fool im inlove with my best friend ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sango can i ask you something" inuyasha pulled her away from the party

"yea sure anything" she was all smiles

"do you know what Kagomes problem is lately" i was so pissed

"well you had a women on your arm when she first arrived" she told him the truth

"Rin...thats my brothres wife you know that" i was confused now

"well kags didnt clealry she went nuts, she thought u brought a date and she didnt bother to because she figure you two would be together" she was rambling now

"what a fool, why didnt she say anything to me"

"would you if you thought she had a date" she spoke

"no..i guess not" i looked at my feet

"Sorry yasha but you two love each other when are you going to realize that" she stated as she headed back to the party

Thats the one thing i couldnt wrap my mind around, yea sure i liked kagome at one time but she didnt want me in that way or at the time in anyway. But becoming her best friend the last two months i learned that maybe it was never liking her at all, but now that sango mentiond it, maybe i did love Kagome. She makes me smile constantly and takes the breate right out of me every time i see her. We do everything together and people always assume we are a couple, i would never correct them but Kagome always would. Clearly if i loved her the feeling is not returned by her, she cant stand the sight of me most the times as it is, i couldnt imagine her ever loving me or wanting to go past friendship with me.

I didnt do much for the rest of the party, i sat at the table with a couple drinks here and there and watched Kagome as she slowly made her way from the balcony to the dance floor, she grabbed sango and dissapeard for a moment, they returned and kagome came to the table and grabbed her purse with a sad smile towards me then she headed for the door and did not return to the party. I stayed until it ended and drank my weight in alcohol thats forsure, my mind was caught on kagome and it didnt seem to go away. I couldnt let her know how i felt so i would have to hide things in order for us to stay friends like we were. When the party came to an end i went home of course, tomorrow was the bands final meeting with the record company then we were on the fast track to become number one in america, like we always dreamed. Tomorrow would change things forsure, i would be busy miroku would be busy with the last touches on the wedding, Kagome would be snooping for my attention but i have none left to give her until she speaks to me first.

In the morning i woke up with 15 minutes to run out the door to the meeting, slipping on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt i ran down the stairs to lace up my puma tennis shoes and head to the companys building miroku was already waiting for me along with the rest of the band which was my brother sesshomaru and cousin Kouga

"think you could look any worse little brother" sess laughed as we walked into the building

"sush you mouth i should be killing you wife" i snapped

"oh and why is this" he was curious

"she was hugging me when kagome showed up so now kags thinks i got a babe on the side and i have been lieing to her" i ran my hand threw my hair as we went up the elevator

"yea you should have seen her last night sess she was pmsing up the ass" miroku added

"well sorry to hear that brother but just tell her the truth im sure she will understand" sess was getting to involved now

"gentelman welcome to the onigumo corp" naraku spoke from the other side of the elevator doors

"hey naks" we all said together

"well come on in boys, we got alot to discus" he opened his office doors

"well first off why the name of the band"

"well we are brothers and he is the oldest so i figured takanshamoru for the last name and of course sess first name" inuyasha added

"but miroku and kouga dont fit in there anywhere"

"well they came into the band later on me and inuyasha were the first 2" sess added

"Alright for the press part..inu your lead singer right sess your lead guitarest making kouga bass guitarest and miroku on the drums correct"

"yea thats about it" kouga snapped

"and miroku i hear your getting married next week, congrats, watch out for the crazy fans" naraku shook his head

"sess your married are you not" he continued

"yea sir im married i am after all 26" sess was confused on the comment

"and inuyasha your the single one out of the group right" he was getting personal

"well not exactly" inuyasha whisperd

"what does that mean" naks raised his brow

"nothing i shouldnt have said anything forget it alright" inuyasha snapped

"and i have a girlfriend" kouga took the attention away from inuyasha

The meeting lasted 2 odd hours getting every little detail he could about each of us, i was mentaly slapping myself for implying i had someone, kagome would kill me where i stand if the press caught wind of that little slip up and posted she was my women all over the world. When the meeting was over we all went i seperate ways miroku and kouga to there fiances of course and sess to his wife, i went home to be alone to feel alone in every way possible also. I wish i wasnt such a coward and told kagome how i felt about her, but i just couldnt im to affraid of her turning me down telling me im not good enough for her. i stopped zoning out when my cell phone when off it was a text message from kagome..

y didnt u tell me bout rin?....Kagome 12:15

sry didnt think it was import!.....Inuyasha 12:17

well think nxt time:)......Kagome 12:22

alright will do love........Inuyasha 12:27

come watch movie wit me plz......Kagome 12:31

what movie......Inuyasha 12:35

dont kno yet gota pick when u get hur.....Kagome 12:40

feh women.......Inuyasha 12:43

plz yasha im lonely......Kagome 12:45

gzzz kagome dont say your lonely i already want you as it is do you really got to make my mind go in the damn gutter ....fine women be there around 1:30 alright.............Inuyasha 12:47

thanxx yasha : )...........Kagome 12:51

Great me and kagome alone right after she got pissed because she thought i had a date, and after i just realized i want to be with her more then anything, god damn this is going to turn out to be one interesting day......

thanx for the reviews everyone....i want to make this story long but idk if ill be able to do that.............

happy new years to everyone its finally 2010!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I cant believe he said yes to come over, i rushed to the shower to make sure i looked clean when he got here "wait he is my bestfriend i shouldnt have to look any better theni do right now" i hummed to myself as i walked back out of the bathroom and over to my closet, i slipped on my highschool cheerleading sweat pants and a spring break shirtfrom senior year of highschool. i pulled all of my hair up into a messy bun and waited for inuyasha to show up. At 1:30 i heard his truck pull into the drive way and his door close, i dont really know why but i got the strangest feeling in my stomach as i waited for him to ring the door bell.

I opened the door and let him in, all he did was smile at me and head right for the kitchen, probably to make stupid ramon noodles.

"hey kags you got anything in here even" he yelled as i rememberd i forgot to go shopping this week

"sorry yasha i kinda forgot" i walked to the living room to wait for him

"its alright i found chips and salsa" he made his way to the couch and ploped down with a bowl in his hands and rested his feet on the coffee table

"so what do you want to watch" i started flipping channels

"umm i didnt really come here for that" he whisperd as he leaned up and sat the bowl down on the table

"pardon me" i was confused

"i came to talk to you about things" he turned away from me

"things..like?" i kept watching him

"whats going on with the band and stuff, we got our record deal signed today, and we got our first concert the week after graduation, then we are going to Chicago for a week"

he shifted his body slightly

"thats wonderful inuyasha im happy for you" i pulled his body in for a hug

"thanks i figured thats what you would say" he laughed

"is that it?" i started to flip channels again

"well the press are going to be sticking their nose into everything, miroku and sango already got questioned and rin got jumped by a camera man almost" he turned to watch

the tv

"oh poor sesshomaru im sure" i laughed

"yea well i want you to be on the look out alright" he started fidgeting

"why would i need to..inuyasha what did you do" i was angry

"i slipped up and mentioned you when naraku asked if i had a girlfriend" he blurted out

"but im nothing more then a friend why would you say im more" i pushed as he stood up and headed towards the front door and i followed him

"im such a fool...i should of known better to think anything else" he rambeld as he opened the door

"inuyasha takanashi you better answer me...what are you talking about" i ran infront of the open door and blocked him from walking out

"just forget it alright, i slipped up thats all that matters alright, im just going home you stay here and watch a movie with buyo alright" he went to push me out of the way

"your a really bad liar yasha" i felt a single tear run down my cheek as i saw the look of shock grow on inuyashas face

"im sorry dont cry please its just i dont want to say something i shouldnt im not ready to, maybe one day i will be but not now" he hugged me and kissed the top of my head then spun around so he was standing out the door and i was inside "bye kagome" he said as he walked to his truck

"What on earth was that all about" i said to no one

* * *

After leaving kagomes i just headed towards my house, i couldnt believe i thought she would think of me as anything more then just her stupid pathetic best friend. When

i pulled in my drive way i saw sess and his wife coming out of the house, laughing and holding eachtohers hands having a nice conversation, i slapped myself, i want what

they have soo bad im the only one out of my friends that in single and not engaged to a women, and the only women i would ever marry thinks im her damn best friend

forever...thats so highschool, what the fuck did i get myself into......I punched my steering wheel a couple times and stopped when the top of my nuckles started to bleed.

Time for things to change, if she doesnt want me for anything more then a friend then that doest mean i cant get myself a girlfriend. The rest of the day i spent working out

making dinner and changing to go to the bar with the boys, my mind was still on the idea of a girlfriend and it pissed me off the only girl i really wanted was fucking

Kagome, but she clearly didnt want anything past friendship....fuck my life. At the bar the boys were laughing and drinking already when i walked in.

"so this band deal is pretty tight huh naraku" miroku slammed his beer

"yea sounds tight dawg...oh hey inuyasha finally your here" naraku stood up and gave me a hug

"yea i was eating sorry guys" i laughed

"making dinner for yourself again...damn you need a girlfriend man" kouga laughed and drank his beer

"dont you think i know this" i yelled, then everyone became silent and just stared at me

"you mean you want a girlfriend for once" miroku almost choked

"wow the great inuyasha takanashi highschool player actually wants a girlfriend" kouga couldnt believe it

"shut up alright highschool was a long time ago and all of you guys have girlfriends or fiances and your happy and im always the 7th wheel" i just stared at my beer thinking

"bout time" naraku laughed

"yea buddy we have waited for this moment" mirkou slapped my shoulder

"kagome finally got to you" kouga laughed

"what do you mean" i raised my eyebrow

"its so obvious man, you love her" kouga put his arms around my shoulder

"you guys knew all this time and didnt say shit" i pointed a finger at all of them

"well we figured you would notice it on ur own and you did" miroku pointed back at me

"trust me its pointless im not good enough for kagome" i pushed kougas arm off my shoulders and stood up

"your a fucking idiot if you really think that" miroku stood up infront of me

"you two are like the perfect match do you know how annoying it is to watch you two together and neither of you make the move on one another" kouga yelled

"she doesnt want me man" i snapped back

"who doesnt want you inuyasha" i froze at the sound of a womens voice, a voice i knew very well

"forget it kagome" i said as i walked out of the bar

"guys?" kagome waited for them to answer

"thats between you two kagome, he can be touchy" miroku kissed her cheek as he headed out the door also

"feh forget it then" she snapped

"touchy" kouga chimed in

"well when you see him can you tell him i went home to california for a while" she asked

"why cant you tell him"miroku was curious

"he wont answer me and my parents are rushing me home, so i got to go thank you miroku" she hugged him as she ran out the door

"somethings fishy" kouga added

* * *

"why wont her answer me" she mumbled to herself "ill just send him a text

Inuyasha

grams in hosp i g2g home to cali, txt when u can

luv ya..........8:45

**Reviews would be nice...**

**THNX**


End file.
